Tainted Snow
by violet167
Summary: "You shouldn't be walking out here all alone, sir. You don't know what kind of monster could harm you," The girl spoke as she went back to kiss his jaw which felt as though it was on fire.


**A~ Angel and Violet, the two amazingly good friends are back at it again with collab~**

 _V- Hopefully there will be more in the future if school doesn't stop us._

 **A~ Idk it's stopping me and my stories though...ANYWAY this is a one-shot, maybe two-shot, tragedy and romance~**

 _V- Let's make this like a try not to cry challenge. If it moves you in any way, plays with your emotions then Fav and review. If NOT HOW HEARTLESS CAN YOU BE?_

 **A~ This idea was thought of by yours truly, the sadistic girl who loves tragedy and can only think of death for tragedy, Angel 3**

 _V- I ask for humor and she gives me death -_- Doesn't the name tainted snow sound great. I've never seen snow but you would think it's almost innocent looking. Why tarnish it? Does that even make sense XD._

 **A~ I'm sorry that I love tragedy T^T she tried so hard to make me think of humor for a one-shot. I failed miserably. But yea, hope you guys enjoy~**

 _V- She did give me the one shot slurp so go read what her perverted mind thought of. For now enjoy this one shot :)_

 _[2018] V- Hi! This is an old shot story or one shot me and Angel started working on a long time ago. Now that I checked it the last edit was Jan 5th 2017. Wow. I'm going to finish it because I like the story. This will be around 3-4 chapters only. Hope you enjoy. *Whispers* Pm Angel so she finishes it with me XD_

* * *

~ Tainted Snow ~

* * *

 **~ March 3rd 1927~**

It was a dark and lonely night in the town of Seika. Most of the townspeople had already called it a night and went off to sleep. A few carriages still roamed the night with the rich folks travelling inside. A few places had people drinking and enjoying the night.

Along the streets was one particular man, walking alone on the empty streets looking to cause some mischief. His life wasn't exactly great as others and so he took it out on everyone who crossed his path. He held a small bottle of alcohol in his left hand and his right hand was pulling down everything in his way.

He heard turned around when he heard two horse trotting down the street with a carriage behind. He scowled in disgust at those fortunate people and picked up a stone, aiming it at the carriage.

It struck the carriage, causing the horses to go wild. He grinned while watching the scene before him but in the midst of his fun, something behind him fell with a light thud.

When he turned around he could've sworn he saw a shadow but he brushed it off as his mind playing tricks on him or the alcohol finally kicking in. The gentleman ignored it and continued on his way.

As he was going further down the street, he felt very paranoid. He felt every second as if there was someone behind him,just lurking and waiting for the right moment. He snapped.

"Come out and fight me bastard!" He yelled to the shadows. He even threw the bottle out of his hands.

Now he could hear footsteps and a person's shadow growing more as they got closer to him. He squinted his eyes to get a better look and noticed it was a girl. He chuckled watching her walk up to him. "Such a pretty thing walking out here all alone. You don't know what kind of man could harm you."

The girl just kept walking up to him. The man grinned, watching, and even thought of an idea to take her away to please himself with her. He walked over to the girl whose eyes weren't looking at him but down at the road.

"Such pretty hair," He said, taking her raven hair into his palms. He then moved his hands to touch her shoulders. "You're coming with me," He added, grabbing her arm to take her but she wouldn't bulge.

Instead, she looked him in the eye for the first time showing him her amber eyes with burned with death within her stare.

"What are you-"

The girl caressed his jaw oh so lovingly. The man hummed and forgot about the glare she had given him grinned at her gestures. The girl tiptoed until her lips touched his jaw. She gave him a light kiss which felt pleasant at first until his jaw started to burn immensely. The girl pulled away from the frightened man.

"You shouldn't be walking out here all alone, sir. You don't know what kind of _monster_ could harm you," The girl spoke as went back to kiss his jaw which felt as though it was on fire.

"Ah!" The man screamed as the girl ate up his soul. His voice echoed throughout the town, awaking others.

She dropped his lifeless body to the ground while licking her lips. The girl tucked her raven hair back behind her ear to where it was before the man touched it. She hurried back to the shadows as others came to see what the scream was about. She stood on a roof watching the town people looking in horror at the man's drained and shrivelled body.

"I'll devour you all in time," She said softly to the town people before she disappeared.

Another soul was taken so she had we regained her strength until the time will come for her to feed on a human again.

* * *

 **~ December 19th 1927~**

It was close to the end of the year and although she had been trying to lay it off, due to her laziness, she was hungry and she had to feed at least twice a year.

In a large meadow, in the middle of the woods, she laid against her favourite angel oak tree that was mostly stripped of its leaves and only large trunks were left behind from the cold bites of winter. Thin sheets of snow covered her tree.

She stared up at the sky where flurries descended from. She frowned, how many winters have she crossed in her lifetime? Thousands. And how many men have she killed up to date? Double the amount; to a mortal, that's a frightening deed.

"I need to eat…" She muttered to herself as she lazily pushed herself off her spot. Misaki Ayuzawa, a thousand year old succubus, didn't feel like travelling all the way to the town.

She felt quite tired in this day but maybe that was a reason why she should eat. Misaki needed more to regain her strength but the village was just so far away. Given it a second thought she concluded on finding a human male to eat then she could rest all day.

Misaki brushed the snow off her skirt and walked to the exit of the woods, hoping a human would be nearby and she was right. There, walking along a snowy path was a human male pulling along a cart. What on earth was a human doing so far away from the village? They never came this far into the forest. It was a bonus for her anyway. She didn't need to travel down to the village.

Misaki smirked sneaking up behind the male in the shadows. She knew he didn't realise she was there. Perfect! Misaki stepped out onto the same path he was walking on. She made her presence known but running up behind him. Soon the male turned around, hearing her approach.

He was wearing thick coats to protect him from the cold. His emerald eyes shined brightly in the dark. Even though he was wearing a hat she could see a few strands of his blond hair.

"I need your help!" Misaki panted, looking back behind her as if someone was chasing her. "They took me and I-I was running, trying to get home. I sprained my foot and it hurts. Please help me!'

The man had a slightly confused expression but acted nonetheless. He reached for something his cart before rushing over to her side. He knelt down beside her and Misaki grasped her foot while her head leaned on the tree.

Misaki watched him, he hadn't moved, he only stared at her. "Are you going to help me or not? Please...I don't want to go back there…!"

He looked at her. "What happens if I help you? What if you're a criminal...a murderer?"

Misaki scoffed, trying to sound offended. But, in truth, she had killed thousands of men. "I'm not! Can you please help me?"

The blond man looked down at her foot. "Where does it hurt?"

"Here—" Misaki touched her foot. She pretended to gasp and touched her left thigh. "Ugh…!"

"What is it?"

"My thigh...I think it's bleeding…! A branch must've scratched me while I was trying to escape." Misaki said breathlessly and she discreetly, away from his eyes, took her nail and gave herself a deep scratch, enough for it to bleed on her thigh.

"Let's see." He said. Misaki turned around so that her bloodied dress on the side of her left could be revealed to him. He frowned and took off a layer of his attire and quickly wrapped the cloth around her thigh to help slow the bleeding a little. "I'll bring you back to my place and I can treat it there."

"Is it far?" Misaki asked. She was really hungry and she didn't have the time and patience if his place was far.

"No."

Misaki nodded and looked down at her wound before she caught his eyes looking at her bleeding thigh. He laughed under his breath.

"Why are you laughing? I'm hurt."

He shook his head.

Without warning, the man placed his hand on Misaki's back and under her knees and carried her up effortlessly and carried her to his cart and placed her down gently.

Wordlessly, he draped a blanket over her head. "Hide under here if anyone comes."

Misaki nods and when the man left to lift the cart and continue on with her riding in the back, Misaki smirked and snuggled under the blanket and sighed. The pain that she inflicted on herself was annoying but once she devoured him, her wound would heal. He should learn to not help strangers. Then again, now that she thought about it he was the first male who actually helped instead of trying to take advantage of her. She shook her head at that thought. They were on their way to his home. Who knew what could happen there?

At least he wasn't lying when he said it was nearby. Like a gentleman he helped her out the cart carefully, taking inside her inside his small home. He opened the door with his free hand then laid her on a couch.

"Sit still. I'm going to get my things from the cart," He said positioning her foot so it wouldn't hurt.

Misaki nodded looking around his home. It wasn't too glamorous nor was it too shabby. It looked like a comfortable home she could live in. Maybe she should take it when she finished.

The blond male came back with some bags in his hands then disappeared into a room. He came back out moments later with a box in his hand.

"Time to treat your wound and your foot miss criminal~"

Misaki glared at him. "I'm not a criminal!"

"Sure sure. I believe you," Takumi chuckled wiping the blood off her foot that trailed up to her thigh. "Excuse me," he muttered while lifting her dress a little to clean off the blood.

"Whatever." She said.

"Is that any way to speak to the guy who saved you?" Takumi questioned taking out some bandages. "This will hurt a little."

He wiped her cut with a liquid which stung her. Misaki winced a little bit. Because she was hungry she was getting weak and everything would start to hurt just like it would to a regular human.

Although she thought the moment she entered his home he would attack her, he didn't. It was a mystery to her. He seemed different. Almost as if she could trust him. Misaki shrugged off the feeling and stared at his flesh.

She was hungry.

"Do you live here alone? A family?" Misaki asked, because she wasn't in the mood to bury his corpse in the woods and have a grieving family gather a hunting party for her.

He didn't look at her. "Used to."

"I'm sorry." Misaki murmurs, getting the hint that they were dead.

"Oh, no they're...not _dead._ I'm sure about that. No, I don't see them as family anymore." He murmurs as he patched up her wound. "How about you?"

Misaki grinned slightly. "My family...I haven't seen them in a long time. Things happened and now, I don't know where they are and if they're okay...I don't know if my mother regretted her actions…"

Misaki wasn't lying about this. It's true. After a thousand years of just running around freely, she drifted from her family and all she had left was herself. It was only just a century ago that she discovered that her mother had died because she foolishly loved a human and starved herself because of this love.

"Were they taken from you when you got captured?"

"Something like that." Misaki just didn't understand why her mother loved a human. They were vile creatures.

"So you have a family of criminals too." He chuckled.

She only glared at him.

"I finished. I think you'll be able to move starting tomorrow morning if you rest. I'll get you some tea if you want some?" The blond human stood up and Misaki decided to stand up too.

This was her chance to feed. She was starving. "Wait a moment,"

He turned.

"Thank you for helping me with my wound." Misaki offered a smile. "Although you were annoying, thank you nonetheless. I won't ever forget your gesture."

She smoothly approached him, and was forced to get up on her toes because she realized how tall the man was. She wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a hug.

Misaki's eyes ran down his neck as she smelled the scent of his flesh and soul. Slowly, she felt her hunger increase slightly and her lips part of bloodlust. She felt her muscles tense and every blood cell in her body burned to engulf another soul into her body.

There was a slight hesitation.

As she was the thousand year old succubus, she controlled herself and released the man.

"You're welcome." He gave her a surprisingly charming smile. "I'll go get you that tea, and in return, I hope you don't tell anyone I was helping a criminal."

She rolled her eyes. "We'll see."

She looked down and back up to look into his emerald eyes. "I'm Misaki...Misaki Ayuzawa."

"Takumi Usui." He nods and walks away towards his small little kitchen.

 _Takumi._

As soon as he disappeared, Misaki released the breath that she held onto and plopped herself back on the couch and mentally slapped herself and growled. "Why...didn't I kill him…?!"

She placed her forehead on her palms and shook her head. Taking breaths in and out to control herself and her hunger, she sat up straight and smiled. "No matter. I'll eat him tomorrow."

* * *

 **V- I'm back to updating so more things will be posted soon. We're currently experiencing bad weather so that kind of slows down the updates Im typing. How was it? Fav, Follow and Review your thoughts.**

 **Should I continue the awards?**

 **Which story do you want to be updated first?**


End file.
